FairyTail: The Dragon and Devil Slayer Rises
by HeroCollector16
Summary: It has been a year since Natsu and FairyTail won against Zeref, Alvarez empire, and Acnologia. Assuming responsibility for the death of Zeref Dragneel, Natsu sacrificed everything for what he and Fairy Tail hoped would be the greater good. However, the arrival of a mysterious person who force Natsu and Gray out of exile and into a battle they may not be able to win.
1. Trailer 1

**HeroCollector16 Presents**

**(Playing Twelve Titans Music - Exogenesis)**

People in the stadium of the Grand Magic Games were yelling and cheering.

"_The Grand Magic Games will begin with Natsu and Gray vs Jura and Lyon." _ A devilish boy walks past the people entering the stadium.

"If I had my parents right now, I would protect them." said Gray as he still remembers the day the demon attack his home and his parents.

"Yeah, but If I had parents, what I should I say to them?" Natsu said.

Scene shows around Magnolia, Hargeon, Balsam, Crocus, Oshibana, Clover, Oak, Cedar, and Acalypha.

**From FairyTail**

Scene shows a party at the Royal Palace.

"My father is throwing a party for the guilds right?" said Hisui as she talks to Riana.

"Well your father may be a king, but what about FairyTail?"

"What about it?' ask Hisui.

"Well Natsu Dragneel is a Dragon Slayer and Gray Fullbuster is a Devil Slayer."

"And?"

"Well don't you think that there are others like them." said Riana as Hisui looked up in the sky.

"I don't know, maybe."

Natsu and Gray walked into a party.

"This place has wonders, but with you, you're kinda hot." says a woman with Pink-purple hair as Gray dances with her.

"Why would you ask that part?"

"Because some guys can be hot and handsome," Rizzo puts her hand on Gray's cheek as he blushed a little as for Lily, her girl with sky blue hair dances with Natsu.

"You look, kinda cute." says Natsu as Lily blushes a little.

"Umm Thank you."

"You look pretty you know."

"Yeah and you look nice, can I ask you something."

"Yeah what is it."

"Don't you think that new evil will be coming soon," said Lily as she starts to get a little bit of fear as Natsu hugged.

*Boom*

An explosion came near the Rune Knights army. The devil boy walks to a railroad with Freddy, Jason, and Carrie.

"You and your friends shouldn't get involved in this." says Lily. Rizzo as she put her black jacket on. Riana runs with the Rune Knights as more explosions came near. Dark guilds were being raided by the devil and the Horrors as some of them being sliced, beating and killed to death, "Because if you do then he'll come after and your Dragon Slayer friend." Rizzo says as she whispered in Gray's ear.

The Horrors rose from the ground as the citizens of Magnolia look terrifying as the devil boy skins turned into black and green.

"Let the match begin." says the announcer as the battle with Natsu and Gray vs Jura and Lyon begin, the devil boy sat down as the match begins.

"Who are they?" says Church as Brandon looked at him.

"Heroes." The boy releases his palms, until he closes it angrily.

*BOOM*

Natsu, Gray, Jura, and Lyon stopped the fighting until a huge rumble that came out of nowhere as the ground started to collapse around them as the audience gasped and fighting.

"**When you two are gone," **Natsu and Gray looked at Louis, **"They will be no one to help you."**

**Coming Soon**

Erza looks at Gray as they both wearing fancy dress.

Jason jumps off a cliff.

Levy walks through the train station.

**The Epic Conclusion**

Natsu gains a new Subclass power.

The trains in the station exploded.

A few Rune Knights walked into the FairyTail guild.

Predator suits up a new armor.

Riana and Erza hold their swords entering a warehouse.

**To The Dragon and Devil Slayer**

Natsu sees Louis walking towards him as they glared at each other.

The Horror villains walked into the battlefield.

Pinhead raises an explosion.

Natsu and Louis clashing fist against each other.

Gray falls as Carrie catches him with her psychic powers.

A getaway train zooms across Fiore.

**FairyTail: The Dragon and Devil Slayer Rises**


	2. Trailer 2

**HeroCollector16 Presents**

Scene shows the town of Magnolia.

Natsu and Gray sitting down in the infamy thinking about what the saw.

"New evil is coming," The magic council walked in the hallway. Rizzo and Lily walking pasting the train station in disguises. A train carrying dark guild wizards, a man takes off the mask revealing it to be a boy with demon tattoos.

"Why should I believe you." asked Gray dancing with Rizzo. The devil boy's eyes turned red as his wings started to appear on his back destroying the train.

"Because you and Salamander are the heroes." Rizzo says as she put her hands on his abs. The devil boy slowly crushes the dark guild masters with his bare hands crushing their skulls.

**From FairyTail**

"What are you?" says a royal guard as the devil boy glared at him.

"**I'm Louis, and I came here to destroy FairyTail and the guilds around the world." **Louis releases his one hand and closing it as the stadium of the Grand Magic Games started to collapse and at the Fiore Kingdom. Bombs explode half of the land killing everybody. Doranbolt looks in shock seeing Louis transforming into a giant. Freddy and Jason carried Natsu covered in injuries as Carrie White and Samara Morgan also carried Gray seeing him brutally beating.

"Did they kill does two!?" Makarov screams in as the guild glare at Rizzo and Lily. Natsu tries to get back as his injuries still remains as for Gray he breaths and coughs.

"I don't know." says both Rizzo and Lily in tears. Natsu and Gray gasps heavily as they open their eyes slowly seeing the devil.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Or why didn't you kill us instead?" says Gray as he looked at Louis with a glare.

"**Their is more then need to learn from your master and your past." **

**Hope is lost**

A little girl draws the FairyTail symbol as Erza sits next to her.

"Are they coming back." says the little girl. Louis grabs Natsu's scarf as he dropped it in from of him.

"I don't know." Erza said as tears as the little girl hugged her. Rizzo and Lily walked back from the fight in fear. Louis kicks Master Makarov sending him crashing into the FairyTail guild. The Horrors rapitratly kill the royal guards.

"How did you escape?"

"He let me go because," Rizzo rides her bike as Lily flew with Happy. "He said only Fire and Ice are the first element in the universe." Romeo runs as fast as he could. Louis looks at a dead body.

**Faith is Broken**

FairyTail, Lamia Scale, SaberTooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus battled against Louis' monsters.

"Will not fight this war if he harms us again." said Makarov as he spoke to the guild. Natsu and Gray looked back at Louis, as he grew a smirk showing his glowing red eyes. Laxus lights his lightning as a shadow figure appeared.

**A Fire and Ice Will Rise**

Natsu in his dragon scale form and Gray in his Devil Slaying form. Louis looks up in reminding his pain.

"You won't win this fight, alone." said Lily as Rizzo ready for battle. In a warzone Louis is seen walking as his wings appeared in his back. Romeo closes his eyes as Louis glared at him.

"We've got your back to fight this kid." Levy looks at the book in shock as she runs to the guild. Louis ducks down as Natsu's fist came in a swing and jumps back as Gray lance's his arrow at Louis before caught it in a flash.

"That kid wants us." said Natsu. Jellal runs away from the explosions.

"He gonna catch us first." said Gray as he put his hand on Rizzo's shoulder. Natsu flies with his dragon wings. Lucy gets back when Louis walks towards him.

**Coming Soon**

Lily gives a rose to a little girl. An army of wizards charge at an army of monsters.

**The Epic Conclusion**

Natsu punches Louis. Gray kisses Juvia. Louis turns into a giant titan as the citizens look in shock. Rizzo kicks evil wizards as Lily punches the other evil wizards.

**The Dragon and Devil Slayer**

Dark guild wizards ran as fast as they could when Louis crashes to them. Natsu and Gray charged at Louis as his wings appeared on his back as Natsu and Gray started to do rapid punches at him.

**FairyTail: The Dragon and Devil Slayer Rises**

"You guys didn't tell us you can slay dragons and demons." said Lily.

"Well my father gave me this power." said Gray.

"And my dad trained me dragon slaying magic." said Natsu.

"Well that's cool." said Rizzo as she gives them bandages.


End file.
